memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bok2384
--Chops 00:11, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) USS Excelsior (NCC-2000) Would you please cite the source of Captain DeGott and crew? I can't find a reference to her online. --Chops 06:12, 15 March 2006 (UTC) Absence I have been away for a while racing to get all my college work done (boo!), but now the summer is here (yay!), I'm back to contribute to the wiki. If no one has any objections I am going to tackle Star Trek: Voyager, as this area is sadly lacking. Just started watching Season 1 on DVD so I'll contribute as I watch these and read the novels. :Welcome back, Bok! I have no objections ton your work on Voyager, but please be aware of our new 40th Anniversary project in which we are beefing up TOS aspects of Trek lit. As you did most of the work on Kirk, I thought you would like the chance to finish it before someone else (probably me) picks up the ball.--Turtletrekker 19:31, 27 July 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome back. The 40th anniversary project looks good to me, I'll get back to working on the Kirk article ASAP, but any information that you could add from the Shatnerverse novels would be brilliant as I haven't read these books yet. I know we worked well together on the Picard article (an article I'm immensely proud of ;-)), so working together on this would be fantastic. --Bok2384 22:21, 27 July 2006 (UTC) :That will save me a lot of work. I had already mapped out my research for the years 2270-2285 and narrowed down books with significant events to Kirk to Dreadnought!, Battlestations! ''(Genesis of the "Rittenhouse scandal" mentioned in "The Lost Years" as being the reason Starfleet needs Admirals and pressures Kirk into being one.), the four ''"Lost Years" books,'' TMP,the "Lost Voyages" comic, Ex Machina, New Earth series, Deep Domain'' and Dwellers in the Crucible. Whew! (-; --Turtletrekker 00:22, 28 July 2006 (UTC) George Samuel Kirk Jr. Bok, you contributed a lot to the Sam Kirk page, including several changes to his birthdate. Can you identify sources for any of them (particularly the 2226 date) to help make a discrepency note?--Emperorkalan 03:23, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Armada II ships Thanks a lot for furnishing me with the Armada II shiplists! This has led to some enjoyable article work for me. One question I had -- were these part of a text file you extracted from the game software, or did you (or someone) retype these after visual examination? I ask because there are numerous cases of ship names that, in proper Klingonese, would be expected to have syllables that end in an upper-case "i" ("I"), but for some reason they all have lowercase "L" ("l")instead -- they look exactly the same in our Helvetica based display font here -- "I" and "l" -- Captain MKB 15:00, 10 November 2007 (UTC) link template:featured nominations is where you should stat methinks.. -- Captain MKB 12:49, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Armada I just wondering, is there a likely source for finding a ST Armada I shiplist? Thanks again for all your help with the Armada II ships... -- Captain MKB 20:17, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :nevermind 8of5 found this.. -- Captain MKB 01:49, 22 November 2007 (UTC) as far as will you want as far as will you want so he draw of mine pages.. they are extensive.. http://www.startrek.fantasy-web.net/an/index.htm http://www.startrek.fantasy-web.net/index1.htm (CS) -- unsigned Wright This is a long shot but about a year-and-a-half ago you added a link to Security Officer Wright on the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel page -- any idea what the source is? One page says he is a crewman and the other page says ensign, and that he was KIA in 2266. -- Captain MKB 18:27, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :Never mind -- I found my citation to "The Edge of the Sword" -- just to let you know, there's no evidence he was an ensign. -- Captain MKB 18:33, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Bases not all bases exist?? >Category:Starbases >> Starbase 411 Starbase 412 Starbase 419 Starbase 420 Starbase 422 Starbase 452 Starbase 473 5 Starbase 515 Starbase 521 Starbase 523 Starbase 528 Starbase 585 6 Starbase 612 Starbase 621 Starbase 623 Starbase 693 8 Starbase 804 Starbase 823 not exist???? – Petr Kantor 19:46, 30 November 2007 (UTC)